geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
GEICO
Advertising Campaign * The Government Employees Insurance Company * (GEICO /ˈɡaɪkoʊ/) is an American auto insurance company with headquarters in Chevy Chase, * Maryland. * It is the second largest auto insurer in the United States, * after State Farm. * GEICO is a wholly owned subsidiary of Berkshire Hathaway that provides coverage for more than 24 million motor vehicles owned by more than 15 million policy holders as of 2017. * GEICO writes private passenger automobile insurance in all 50 U.S. states and the District of Columbia. * The insurance agency sells policies through local agents, * called GEICO Field Representatives, * over the phone directly to the consumer, * and through their website. * Its mascot is a gold dust day GEICO Gecko with a Cockney accent, * voiced by English actor Jake Wood. * GEICO is well known in popular culture for its advertising, * having made a large number of commercials intended to entertain viewers. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (ft. Native Hunter) Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO Office Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Shrek ADS Category:GEICO Megamind ads Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Looney Tunes Ads Category:GEICO Cavemen Commercials Category:GEICO Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Category:GEICO Captain Underpants ADS Category:GEICO Radio Commercials Category:GEICO Radio Commercials with Curtis Category:GEICO Princess and the Frog Ads Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Tinkerbell ADS Category:Jerry Lambert Commercials Category:GEICO Beauty and the Beast ADS Category:GEICO Incredibles 2 ADS Category:GEICO Zoo and Aquariums Commercials Category:GEICO Motorcycle Commercials Category:GEICO Ashley Laurence Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Gaming Commercials Category:GEICO Maxwell Commercials Category:GEICO Lilo and Stitch ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War Conmercials Category:Hot Tub Time Machine Commercials Category:GEICO The Incredibles ADS Category:GEICO Tarzan ADS Category:GEICO The Simpsons ADS Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials (ft. Native Hunter) Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko and Thomas Lau Commercials Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:Elena and the Secret of Avalor ADS Category:Disney Junior ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:Songs Category:Disney ADS Category:DreamWorks Commercials Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:Riding With GEICO Commercials Category:What's Keeping You from Switching to Geico Category:GEICO Ralph Breaks The Internet ADS Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Casper the Friendly Ghost ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Pokémon ADS Category:Characters Category:Catchphrases Category:GEICO Family Guy ADS Category:GEICO 20th Century Fox ADS Category:GEICO XXX State of the Union. ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:Sports Category:GEICO Boat Commercials Category:GEICO Transformers ADS Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Fear Commercials Category:Ad Actors Category:Wiggles Advertisements Category:GEICO Monsters Inc ADS Category:GEICO The Lion King ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:New York Commercials Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS Category:GEICO American History X Commercials Category:GEICO Dora The Explorer ADS Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials Category:Homeowners/Renters Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Vacation ADS Category:GEICO George of the Jungle 2 ADS Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Marvel Commercials Category:GEICO Avengers Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Native Hunter Commercials Category:GEICO Curious George ADS Category:GEICO The Cat In The Hat Knows a Lot About That! ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Dinosaur Train ADS Category:GEICO Peg + Cat ADS Category:GEICO Daniel Tiger Neighborhood ADS Category:GEICO Arthur ADS Category:GEICO Postcard From Buster ADS Category:GEICO Maya And Miguel ADS Category:GEICO Cyberchase ADS Category:GEICO Wordgirl ADS Category:GEICO Zoboomafoo ADS Category:GEICO The Zula Patrol ADS Category:GEICO Odd Squad ADS Category:GEICO Sid The Science Kid ADS Category:GEICO Dragon Tales ADS Category:GEICO Wild Kratts ADS Category:GEICO Sesame Street ADS Category:GEICO Teletubbies ADS Category:GEICO Clifford’s Puppy Days ADS Category:GEICO Clifford The Big Red Dog ADS Category:GEICO Bob The Builder ADS Category:GEICO Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Barney And friends ADS Category:GEICO Caillou ADS Category:GEICO The Berenstain Bears ADS Category:GEICO The Wiggles ADS Category:GEICO Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series ADS Category:GEICO Reading Rainbow ADS Category:GEICO Nature Cat ADS Category:GEICO Ready Jet GO! ADS Category:GEICO Martha Speaks ADS Category:GEICO It’s a Big Big World ADS Category:GEICO Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:GEICO Jay Jay The Jet Plane ADS Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:Muppets Commercials Category:GEICO Sofia The First ADS Category:GEICO Emperor’s New Groove ADS Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:GEICO Gecko Videos Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:Riding With GEICO Commercials Videos Category:GEICO Finding Nemo ADS Category:GEICO A Bugs Life ADS Category:GEICO Wall-E ADS Category:GEICO Up ADS Category:GEICO Coco ADS Category:GEICO Finding Dory ADS Category:GEICO The Good Dinosaur ADS Category:GEICO Brave ADS Category:GEICO Inside Out ADS Category:National Geographic GEICO Commercials Category:Christmas Commercials Category:Halloween Commercials Category:NCAA March Madness Category:Homeowners/Renters Videos Category:GEICO Thomas Lau Gaming Commercials Category:GEICO Chicago ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 2 ADS Category:It's That Simple Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:GEICO Ratatouille ADS Category:GEICO Monsters University ADS Category:GEICO Nick Jr ADS Category:GEICO Paw Patrol ADS Category:GEICO Team Umizoomi ADS Category:GEICO Bubble Guppies ADS Category:GEICO Blue’s Clues ADS Category:GEICO Little Bear ADS Category:GEICO Lazy Town ADS Category:GEICO Go Diego Go ADS Category:GEICO Dora And Friends Into The City ADS Category:GEICO 321 Penguins! ADS Category:GEICO Big Idea ADS Category:GEICO Johnny Test ADS Category:Bugs Bunny Tells Off Villains Category:Shut Up Yosemite! Category:Shut Up Zach Varmitech! Category:Princess Sofia The First Get Angry At Villains Category:Arthur Tells Villains That He Told You Not To Touch It Category:GEICO The Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:Bugs Bunny Tells off Heroes Category:GEICO Power Rangers ADS Category:GEICO Videos Category:GEICO Wreck it Ralph ADS Category:GEICO Schoolhouse Rock ADS Category:GEICO Frozen ADS Category:GEICO Frozen 2 ADS Category:GEICO Hasbro ADS Category:GEICO Let’s Make A Deal ADS Category:GEICO The Price Is Right ADS Category:GEICO Family Feud ADS Category:GEICO Jeopardy! ADS Category:GEICO Wheel Of Fortune ADS Category:Years Category:Geico Websites Category:GEICO Did You Know Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:Images Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative